Geese tend to congregate on ponds, lakes, and other bodies of water and can be a nuisance to people. The geese are a problem because they defecate on the shore line of the various bodies of water, as well as the surrounding area, and occasionally chase or bite people. In fact it is known that geese will aggressively defend an area where they have congregated by chasing and biting people. The congregating geese can become such a problem that they prevent people from enjoyably using a pond or lake for activities such as swimming and sunbathing. Often this leaves land owners with only two alternatives, kill the geese or discontinue use of the lake or pond. Killing the geese, is often illegal and can be distasteful to many people. Thus, it is desirable to have some means of preventing geese from congregating on a lake or pond without killing or harming the geese.
Snapping turtles are a known natural enemy and predator of geese, as snapping turtles have been known to attack and bite adult geese and to eat goslings. It has been observed that when a flock of geese spot a snapping turtle on the shoreline or swimming in a body of water they will typically either congregate a long distance away from the turtle or avoid landing on the body of water. As a result, geese tend to avoid ponds or lakes which are inhabited by snapping turtles.
Because geese are such a nuisance, it would be desirable to have means available for ridding an area of a population of geese so that the area can enjoyably be used by humans. While killing the geese is one means available for ridding an area of geese, this is unacceptable because often such activity is illegal and can be offensive to some people. Consequently, it would be desirable to have some means for eliminating geese from an area without killing the geese.